You're Love is Where I'm Falling
by JustDream1
Summary: Rachel Berry found herself on plane to Washington, Forks. Living with her uncle Charlie she is meeting new people and start discovering their secrets. People from La Push accept her as great new friend and Rachel will finally feel loved and excepted. What if she catched certain werewolf's heart? Will she fight against imprint or she will find new feelings she never felt? Rated T.
1. Unexpected Vacation

Chapter 1

Rachel planned on spending her summer break in Lima, with her boyfriend and her kind of "friends". Yet, she didn' thought she would find herself on the plane going to Washington. Her dads left to bussines trip somewhere in South America and she was sent to Unchle Charlie's, who lives in Forks. Thruthfully, she wasn't happy about itthat much, buts she was kind of happy she will meet her Uncle Charlie again. She somehow felt this summer will be different than she though.

At early evening plane landed at Port Angels. Airport was small and from big windows, that were over whole front wall of airport, you could see lights of distant shops and trees covering every free piece of land. She saw Charlie standing at the end of gate. He was looking for her and she speeded towards him and suprised him with hug.  
"Uncle Charlie!" a little shock ran through him, which made Rachel giggles.

So many times she was here, when they arrived here she would greet with Charlie exactly like this since her childhood.

"Oh, Rachls, you almost gave me hearth attack," coming to his senses he returned the hug and slightly giggled with her.

Charlie wasn't giggle type of person, but everytime Rachel or Bella were around him, he looked like he transformed into happiest person in the entire world.

After a while of catching up and welcoming they got in Charlie's sherrif's car on the way to Forks.

Rachel watched as land around her was changing when they got closer to Forks. Slightly bigger shops were replaced by little ones with old construction and more trees. Distance offered look at mountains proudly leaning over small town. Welcoming board assured her, that Forks was still occupied by something about 3000 people.

"We're here Rach," car stopped in front of well know house little more away from centre of town.

She used to spend here almost every spare time in summer and winter, even her dads were coming with her, but then she grew up and was trapped in her fame hunting ambitions and broadway dreams. A little she regreted it now, she stopped coming here. Bella and her used to be inseparable.

"Will Bells come this summer too?" her eyes examined entrance hall and she stopped in living room hopefully looking at Charlie which were now in front of her with her bags.  
"She left almost month ago when her boyfriend and his family left town, she was devastated afterwards," saddnes and hurt was something she hated to see in her favourite uncle's eyes, "maybe she would come if she knew you were here. You were so close not long ago."

You could hear the tone of hope when he said that. Since Bella left Charlie took every extra shift he could just to make himslef busy.

"I make sure I call her," trying to sound the most enthusiastic as she could, knowing how much Charlie cared about his only daughter.

"Okay now go to bed it's already late and you had long day," she nodded and when she was almost at top of the stairs Charlie called at her once more.

"And Rachie?" smile rose on her lips as she heard again her old nickname.

"Yes?"

"Would you mind if Billie Black would come tomorrow? There's this game and we use to watch together, besides his son Jake could show you around."

"I wouldn't mind at all Charlie,goodnight," she smiled and made her way to room.

Bella's room was right opposite her's, just like when they were younger.

_How much I miss you Bells_, she thought to herself and entered Bella's room.

It was just like she remembered it, just with slight changes. Bed was covered in dark purple covers with some light purple on sides with flower patterns. Curtains were matching bed sheets and were curled and tied into corners with deep blue ribbons.

Rachel absorbed the smell of the room. Not even flowery scent with vanilla overtone never changed. Only thing that changed was that Bella wasn't here.

Rachel's fingers danced through phone, dialing Bella's number, just to get into her voicemail. Sad sight escaped Rachel's mouth. but she started talking to Bella's voicemail.

"Hey Bell's, it's me Ray. You wouldn't believe where am I right now," Rachel chuckled softly, trying to sound enthusiastic , "I'm in Forks. I heard, partly, what happenede and I'm really sorry Bells. How are you doing? I hope you are fine and I really hope I will see you, who know maybe this summer. I miss you, just like Charlie."

She put her phone in her pocket and finally after long day she took shower and layed in bed. Laying there, she let her hands feel the covers. It was silk and colour changed from blue, like they used to be before, to dark pink.

_Charlie still remember my favourite colour_, it made her smile again bright like sunshine.

After couple minutes she slowly drifted to sleep.


	2. New Town, New People

Thank you for your reviews and favs! It is really great to have actually some so quickly! Thank you very much!

And I am really sorry if there are some misspelled words or mistakes English is not my language so it's quiet predictable it will happen!

Updates will be posted probably once per week or two, if I have time because my school is really hard to handle as it's business academy! Sorry if it will take too long, but I will try.

Monday and Saturday will probably be update days.

* * *

Rachel's point of view

My dreamless sleep was broken by scent of smoke. I thought my head was just playing tricks on me, so I decided to ignore it at first, but being woke couple minutes later by loud bang made me shoot out of bed. I ran downstairs as fast as my legs allowed me to and by that time living room was filling with thick smoke coming from kitchen.

"Charlie?!" with pure horror I stepped in the kitchen standing in front of cooker.

It was quite fun looking at him running around with cloth in his hand trying to do who knows what.

"Uncle Charlie, you must stir it a little sometimes, you can't let it burn!" I knew he wasn't good cooker, but this convicted me to take cooking in my hands.

"I think I shouldn't come near that thing again," he mumbled under his nose and out of curiosity I looked in pot.

I tried to find out what he was about to "cook". It looked a little like a chicken pasta in some ways.

Even though that Charlie can't cook, kitchen is fully stored with ingredients of all kinds.

"Why you were trying to _cook_ Uncle Charlie?" pot was burned so I threw it to trash can and put out another one gathering everything needed for chicken pasta.

"Well, I wanted to do a breakfast for you and prepare food for when Billie arrive," intentions were really nice, but it didnt' turn out good. Well, attempt is appreciated too.

* * *

"And done," I smiled at my results, it came out looking perfect. I even had time to bake my sugar cookies. And right on time, doorbell rang. I sneaked around Charlie to make quick stop in my room to dress in normal clothes, I didn't have time earlier. I slipped into dark light denim jeans and light blue tank top and put on my black converse shoes. I then pulled my hair in loose ponytail and went back downstairs. Charlie and his friend were already in living room picking on each other like teenagers. I stopped at door frame and looked at tree people sitting on couch.

"You grew even more Jake! Is it even possible?" Charlie's surprised tone made teen boy laugh along with his father, probably some inner joke of theirs.

I didn't want to be sneaky so I made my way to couch. All eyes went on me and Charlie smiled at me.

"Billy, Jake, this is my niece Rachel, she will be staying with me all summer," he said it so proudly it made me blush a little. Besides me dads nobody ever said something like that in this way.

"Nice to meet you Rachel, I'm Billie Black, but for Charlie's niece it's Billy," he send me a polite smile and I smiled my Tony smile back. I could tell he was a bit older than Charlie and he had long black hair freely falling down his shoulders. His eyes almost had the same color as his hair, only a few tones lighter and his skin had russet color. For unnotable second my eyes fell on the edge of couch where wheelchair was leaning against it. Because his son was tapping his foot against floor it meant Billy was in wheelchair. I suddenly missed Artie.

"Pleasure is all mine Billy," his smile widened and then teen boy sitting by his side spoke up.

"I'm Jake, I heard a lot about you, it's really nice to actually meet you," although he was probably a bit younger than me, but his height and body structure were saying opposite. Just like Billie he had dark black hair, cut medium short and messy. His chocolate brown eyes were emphasizing his looks. He was wearing grey fit shirt, which showed of his muscles, and ripped denim shorts. His skin tone was russet just like his fathers, but a little lighter. He must be the boy Bella talked about when she was talking about her best friend.

"So you must be Bella's friend? I now remember her telling me about you!" through his eyes in such short time flashed dozens of emotions. It made him sad when I mentioned Bella's name, but it made him slightly happy she talked about him. It was hard to don't know what happened here, especially when it was about my cousin, my former best friend.

Everybody took their place around Tv and Charlie and Billy immediately got into game, me and Jake weren't into it as much, at least I wasn't Jake was probably keeping me company.

"You're from Ohio? it sounded out more than statement than a question so I nodded in respond.

"I suppose you live here," I smiled softly and he giggled not paying attention to flat screen on which were two mens yelling.

"I live in reservation not really far from here. Which reminds me you should come. Our _gang_ would be sure happy to meet you," it wouldn't be bad to meet someone new, but I am not probably saw me hesitates and he chuckled.

"I promise it would be fun."

"In that case, I would love to! Thanks Jacob," I still didn't understand how someone's eyes can shine like that, it was cute.

In half and hour we left Charlie and Billy with chicken pasta and game and headed to La Push. Jacob being my human gps because I didn't have a clue where are we or where are we heading. He was also telling me about his friends from tribe and their soul mates. He was even arguing with me that I didn't have to carry sugar cupcakes with me, but argument with me, Rachel Berry? Let's get real.

"Welcome to our reservation Rach," the place really looks beautiful. In Lima, we don't have places like this, it's pretty only dirt there. But this, the nature freely touching places, ocean with great waves and crystal sparkling water oh and cliffs hanging over that magic. I think I fell in love with this place. Jacob lead the way to _First Beach_ where everyone should be right now. I was so deep in conversation with him that I didn't notice we stopped by fire and group of people sitting around it. Jacob smiled a huge smile and pulled me into group.

"Guys this is Rachel, Bella's cousin. Rachel this is Embry, Quill, Seth,Sam,Jared, Sam's fiancée Emily, Jared's girlfriend Kim," at each name person who owned it smiled on my or waved, they all seemed really nice and cool. Looking at boys I found out that every one of them was just as tall and muscular like Jacob. Except Seth and Sam. Seth was smaller and apparently younger than them and Sam was on the other hand older and bigger. Girls were small, but taller than me, and dark haired with nice smiles on cuddling into their's boyfriends side's.

"Nice to meet you Rachel, I hope Jake wasn't too much bothering you," it was the biggest boy,Sam which spoke out for everyone and made them chuckle except Jacob who pouts.

"Pleasure is all mine guys, and no he didn't bother at all," Jake sent them a proud smile and he pulled me to sit out next to Embry, who was trying to cook his marshmallow and Quill laughing at him. Every time marshmallow was done he pulled it out too late and it slipped from stick.

"So Rachel you moved here? " brunette by Jared's side, Kim, questioned me. Jared was holding her protectively and gentle as she was made from glass. I saw the way he looked at her and it made me smile, those emotions in his eyes were so strong that even someone who didn't know them could tell that they are loving each other really much.

"I came here for summer break actually. I live in Lima, Ohio," I barely finished my response when Emily, girl by Sam's side asked another question.

"Tell us something about yourself, like what do you like to do? " so easy question for me. My smile erupted in big one and I proudly answered.

"I love singing and Broadway, but I laso like dancing,camping and nature," her head nodded inapproval and she turned to her boyfriend to tell him something. It felt good to be somewhere where people actually are curious about you and want to know what do you like. That made my mind slip to Lima for a while, to glee club. I always considered them as my friends too, but they considered me as a freak or a loser, simply anchor on their hearts. I didn't even felt a slight of homesick thinking about it, only when it came to some of them like Kurt or Finn or maybe even Santana. I got so lost in my thoughts that I missheard another question from Seth, who was looking at me with those cute kids eyes.

"I'm sorry, what was the question again? " they laughed along with Seth.

"I was asking if you could sing something for us. Songs by fire are always nice," I couldn't agree more with Seth, songs by fire are things I always loved. Other agreed to as I see. How can I be more happy than now?

"I would love to," I stood up from wood bench and took a slight breath in.

_**When I was younger, I saw, my daddy cry**_  
_**And curse at the wind**_  
_**He broke his own heart, as I watched**_  
_**As he tried to reassemble it,**_  
_**And my momma swore**_  
_**She would never let herself forget,**_  
_**And that was the day that I promised**_  
_**I'd never sing of love, if it does not exist**_

I don't know why I choosed this song, maybe for its beatifull harmonizing sound or maybe for its message. It sent my thoughts to time when I sung this to Finn in Glee. We fought and we were about to break apart. I couldn't handle loosing him, so I tried to change my ways. Now when I am thinking about it, I don't know what to feel. If he loves me, he should support me, right? He did a lot times, but then he didn't at some important points. It is like rollercoaster, once we up in the beautiful clouds about to reach stars, then we are trailing down really fast and we meet the bottom.

_**But, darling,**_  
_**You are the only exception**_  
_**You are the only exception**_  
_**You are the only exception**_  
_**You are the only exception**_

Sam and Emily were looking at each other the way I never seen before, it was pure and truthful. He whispered something in her ear and she smiled so nice i got shivers. When I looked at Kim and Jared they were almost the same, only Jared was kissing Kim on the cheek and she snuggled into him more. Others were looking at me with respect and were slowly moving or tapping with their foot into rhythm. It felt so incredible!

**_Maybe I'd know, somewhere_**

**_Deep in my soul that love never lasts,_**

Looking back I realized it's partly true. I mean look around, glee clubbers always thought theirs romances last, but it never happened, except few. It's so unfair.

**_And we've got to find other ways  
To make it alone, keep a straight face,_**

_**And I've always lived like this,**_  
_**Keeping a comfortable distance,**_  
_**And up until now I had sworn to myself that**_  
_**I'm content with loneliness**_  
_**Because none of it was ever worth the risk**_

_**You are the only exception**_  
_**You are the only exception**_  
_**You are the only exception**_  
_**You are the only exception**_

Everyone burst into cheers and Emily and Kim hugged me telling me how amazing I was. Somehow it all changed for me. For girl without friends it now looked pretty good. Actually more than it.


End file.
